Invader Time
by Asiafish
Summary: Dib and Finn switch places in each others' worlds as a result of a strange television incident and now must learn completely new ways of life in order to survive! What will become of our two boys? [ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue Dib

**[Hey, never thought you'd ever hear from me again, huh? Well here I am, Raddachux2 in the flesh! Finally coming back to this site after nearly two years, I began to reread some of my stories to see how much my writing skills have changed over all this time. In doing this, I realized something... These stories could_ really _use some major tweaking. Don't worry, I'm not going to change the story so dramatically that you'll have to start reading it all over again. I'm just fixing a bit of the grammar issues.** **So, reread the chapters if you like, but if you miraculously managed to memorize where the story left off, then I'm sorry to say you may still have to wait a bit to see how it continues while I go though the editing process. This update is as of March 8th, 2012, so just totally ignore this Author's Note if you are reading this for the first time.**** So, to my new and/or old readers, please critique the redone chapters and tell me what you think! I look forward to continuing this story, and** **I hope you all anticipate it as well! Thank you to those who have remained my fans even after all this time. I'm sorry for the wait! Enjoy!]**

"GAZ! HEY!" The spiky-haired boy yelled as his little sister grabbed the remote and started flipping though channels. "I WAS WATCHING THAT!"

"Shut up, Dib." She snapped back. "You've seen this rerun at least a thousand times already."

"But it's _Mysterious Mysteries, _Gaz! MYSTERIOUS MYSTERIES!" Dib's arms waved about ridiculously to emphasize the emphasis he put on his favorite television program. "Don't tell me you don't like it!"

Gaz stopped channel surfing, lowered the remote, turned to Dib, and punched him hard in the arm for being stupid.

"Ow!" He was knocked clean off the couch. Stumbling back on, he made sure to sit a few inches farther away from Gaz. "Okay, fine. But it's not like _you _ever watch T.V. What are you looking for?"

"It's this new show a few kids at school were talking about. It's airing on CartoonNetwork tonight. 'Adventure Time', or something. It's supposed to be good."

Dib gave her a weird look. "Since when do _you _care what kids talk about at _school?_" Gaz just shrugged.

"Oh, hey. This is it." Said Gaz, pointing one small, slender finger at the television screen.

The opening sequence began with a flying camera shot of a cartoon forest, followed by a snowy mountain landscape with penguins and a blue wizard, a pink castle with little candy creatures, a princess riding a rainbow-unicorn creature, past some more mountains, crossing paths with a vampire playing a stringed instrument, and then lastly flying through the window of a tree house, where inside a boy with a weird hat next to an orange dog pounded fists. Then began a gentle melody sung by a soft-spoken male voice:

_Adventure Time,_

_Come on, grab your friends._

_We'll go to very_

_Distant lands._

_Jake the Dog and Finn the Human._

_The fun will never end,_

_It's Adventure Time!_

"Well, this is doomed to be mind-numbingly lame in every way possible." Gaz muttered, jumping off the couch and walking into the other room. Dib kind of felt the same way, but didn't bother changing the channel. He just continued to watch out of his own curiosity…

The art style was pretty unique, at least. And the jokes weren't half bad, but they were incredibly random. Everything talked and had a cute simply drawn face, from intellectual worms to back-talking shrubs. The situations were ridiculous and usually made very little sense. The oddest part, though was that Dib was actually enjoyed it a little. He felt a bit silly being entertained something so childish. He felt a bit too mature to be watching it.

The _clearly_ much more sophisticated boy reached for the clicker and pressed the power button, without realizing that the boy on the screen did the exact same thing simultaneously with him. Dib felt a sudden jolt of energy from the remote, traveling through his hand, up his arm, and into the rest of his body. He popped out of sight a split second later.

Gaz had come back into the room with a can of Poop Cola and saw the whole thing. She stared blankly at the now empty sofa for a moment, then turned on her heels and stomped back into the kitchen like nothing happened.


	2. Prologue Finn

Finn and Jake walked wearily through the door of their tree house, bruises and cuts covering their faces. They flopped down onto the floor limply, groaning from exhaustion.

"That was a crazy adventure, huh Jake?" Finn said weakly.

"Yeah, man. Who knew tiny ladybugs could be so powerful and... muscular?" His companion agreed.

"I'm just glad we were able to get all those artichoke people out of the building before it exploded."

"Heh, heh. Artichokes….. Jeez, it sucks being all tired!" Jake exclaimed as he began to stand up. He walked at zombie-speed over toward the couch and sunk himself into it. Finn followed and sat next to him. The orange dog picked up the remote and started flipping through different channels.

The television giggled as Jake kept pressing buttons on the remote.

"It was pretty awesome of Princess Bubble Gum to program B.M.O to double as a T.V." Finn said.

"Yeah. Bubble Gum's the man!" responded Jake as he settled on a channel. The network's logo was an orange paint-splat with the word 'Nickelodeon' written in white across it.

Finn sighed enchantedly "Isn't she?" Jake chuckled at the boy's smitten response.

Embarrassed and red-faced, the boy quickly interjected "HEY LOOK! Uh... Don't think I've ever seen this channel before! Let's see what's playing..."

A program started just as Finn had managed to direct his dog's attention to it.

The opening sequence began with a crowd of aliens raising their firsts in victory before a sign reading 'Invasion.' Below the sign stood a tiny alien, looked condescendingly upon by two taller aliens, who sent him off riding in a spaceship bringing him to Earth. When they landed, the assembly of a bizarrely shaped house was shown, followed by a montage displaying different characters including a boy with spiked hair and glasses, a short, angered girl with purple hair, and a petite robot with glowing blue eyes. Afterward, the same alien from before stood atop the world, laughing maniacally. The title 'Invader Zim' ended the sequence along with madman-laughter in the background. The music that played in the duration of the opening was an electronic instrumental score. It sent chills down the spines of the two-man audience.

Finn and Jake looked at each other in uncertainty.

"I think I'm going to go get some juice…" Jake muttered, jumping off the couch and walking into the other room. Finn wanted to follow him, but was too tired to move off the sofa, so he figured he'd just watch whatever this freaky-looking show was…

The drawings were pretty weird. The style of the characters and the settings was creepy and often times disturbing. The jokes mainly centered around the humor of random, screaming out bursts, silly voices, the general stupidity of people, and a lot of dark humor about people losing their organs and and mutating into horrifyingly abnormal creatures. Often occurring themes included poop, doom and crazy people. The weirdest part of it all, was that Finn was actually enjoying it a little. He felt really weird about laughing at jokes that were so disturbing and evil-minded. He actually began to worry that the utter wackiness of this show would influence some kind of darkness in him.

The heroic thirteen year old reached for the clicker and pressed the power button, without realizing that the boy on the screen did the exact same thing simultaneously with him. Finn felt a sudden jolt of energy from the remote, traveling through his hand, up his arm, and into the rest of his body. He popped out of sight a split second later.

Jake came back into the room with a juice box and witnessed the whole thing. He stared blankly at the now empty sofa for a moment, then dropped his drink and ran over to were his best buddy was just sitting. He went into a panic, looking under cushions, behind the couch, under the coffee table, all the while asking himself "What the shmow just happened?"


	3. What is this thing?

With a gasp, Dibs' eyes shot open and his body snapped upright. Immediately, he noticed that something was off. He was in an unfamiliar room that was disheveled with unorganized shelves and drawers lining the tree branch-supported walls. Knick-knacks, weapons, and treasures were scattered about the floor, and the only tidied section of the room was a small dresser that was opened wide and contained an instrument that was similar in appearance to a violin, and a few other valuables lay inside. This dresser also had a drawer at the bottom of it, which too was opened. It was filled with bed sheets and pillows, as if made to be slept in by a very short person.

Dib looked down to analyze where he had been sitting, and saw a one-person bed with animal hides draped on it. Dib _himself_ was wrapped tightly from head-to-toe in some kind of blanket. He struggled to get out of it, kicking and wriggling around like a mad man, but only succeeded in falling over onto the floor.

The young paranormalist had once been restrained in a straightjacket back at the Crazy House for Boys, and it's times like these that give him just _'wonderful' _flashbacks of that terrifying day. Have you ever been in a straightjacket before? Well, me neither, but I hear it's pretty freakin' scary and rather uncomfortable at that…

Anyway, yeah, so Dib's flipping out…

He began to lose control of himself and started squirming more intensely, his efforts wasted. Then, in sever anxiety, he began to scream for help. Between high-pitched yelling and brusque jerking movements, Dib noticed a small, roundish, orange creature enter the bedroom. It stretched it's arms impossibly long and pinned him down by his shoulders. The animal started to try to hush Dib and calm him down, but the idea of a dog being orange, standing on two legs, _talking_, and having stretchy-arms only made him freak out even more. Finally the pug-like canine lost his temper and yelled, "JUST SHUT THE GLOMP UP, ALREADY, DUDE!" and slapped Dib hard across the face. The boy was silent for a moment, stunned. He recovered and vindictively yelled back, "OOOW!"

"WELL…!" the dog shrugged and put his arms up in question.

"Where am I?" Dib demanded, his voice still a little shaky. "What am I wrapped in?"

"It's your sleeping bag. The zipper probably got stuck again. Here," the little orange thing used his paws to help Dib out of the sleeping bag and stood him up. Dib blushed with the embarrassment of thinking that he was in a straightjacket just then.

"Jeez, Brother! I've never seen you flip out so much before! Well, there _was_ that episode where you were dead afraid of the ocean, but…"

As the dog rambled on about a subject totally mysterious to Dib, he wondered, '_Brother? I don't have a brother. At least if I did, he wouldn't look like…whatever THIS thing is.'_

"Anyway, Finn, let's head over to the Candy Kingdom for breakfast. Bubble Gum has something that she-" the otherworldly animal continued, but Dib interrupted him.

"Finn? Who's Finn? And on that note, who the heck are you?"

"Who am I? I'm your buddy, remember? I'm Jake."

Finn and Jake…where had he heard that before? What was that show he was watching last night? 'Quest Time,' or something… "Now that I think about it…I do think I've seen you somewhere before."

"Aw, you're just messin' with me." Jake said smiling. "Either that, or you hit your head when you fell of the bed."

Dib considered that for a moment, then his thought was interrupted by Jake placing his paw on Dib's shirt. "Whoa!" the dog exclaimed and pursed his lips in a weird way.

"What?" the painfully confused boy asked in alarm.

"I just made an awesome rhyme! 'Hit your head when you fell off the bed!'" Jake quoted himself in sing-song.

Dib gave him an irritated look, the one he gave to most of the people he knew. However, that one look didn't seem to express his irritation to it's full extent. He had met _plenty _of strange, obnoxious people in his life, but this guy definitely topped the list. And it's not even a guy! It's a…THING!


	4. Blue, Purple and Green

Finn tossed and turned recklessly in his sleep until he finally rolled himself off the bed and onto the floor, landing with a loud _THUD! _He had ended up coiling himself in the blanket like a little burrito and had to wriggle a little bit to get out of it.

It didn't take him long to realize that he wasn't in the same bedroom he woke up to every morning. The walls were shades of dark blue and purple and had countless posters hung up on them. They said things like "Mysterious Mysteries" and "Aliens are Real!" with pictures of Bigfoot, chupacabras, and flying saucers beneath them. To the right of the bed was a large desk covered with big, high-tech computers and other, futuristic gadgets.

"What the stuff…?" the young adventurer whispered awestricken to himself.

Just then, a little girl with short purple hair, squinty eyes and pink dragon pajamas slammed the door open and made Finn jump. They looked at each other for a moment, the girl was as stiff and motionless as a rock, and Finn was sweating a little from a sudden sense of terror. She gave off such disturbing vibes… He could almost feel an evil and angry aura spilling out of her like thick London fog, and for the first time ever, a _little girl _made the poor boy fear for his verylife.

"I heard a loud thud and it woke me up." The girl said in scary, monotone voice that only got scarier within the next sentence. "You _know_ I don't like to be woken up."

_Oh, bleep._ "Uhh…I think I heard it coming from…downstairs!" Finn lied, a little too hastily.

"No one's downstairs. Dad's out on business and the security system would have gone off if someone had tried to break in."

_Crud._ "I, Uhh…umm…er…"

"Are you going to say something? Go ahead, then. I'm listening." She said sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

_DOUBLE CRUD! _Finn continued to stutter for words and was sweating and shaking ten times more now. This was it. He was going to die. He was TOTALLY going to die at this very moment. Any second now, that girl's glare would grow so strong that it would cause Finn's head to explode into a million chunks. Right there on the spot.

Then, without warning, a loud siren went off throughout the bedroom: '_Whoo! Whoo! Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert. Whoo! Whoo!'_

While Finn held his ears with discomfort from the noise, the little girl merely unfolded her arms and said, "Huh. Someone really _is_ trying to break in."

Finn watched her walk out of the room. Although she had left, the unsettling atmosphere that she excreted lingered. Finn was sure that he wanted nothing to do with her, but a prickling thought at the back of his head told him that he had seen her someplace before.

What was that show he was watching last night? In…Invader…something… oh, well. He had bigger things to worry about. For instance, where the flab was he and how did he get there? Not to mention there was someone breaking into the house and the only two options where to die by whatever means the scary girl might have to killing people, or go see who the intruder was, stop him, and possibly getting on Scary Girls' good side. Alright, time to go hero!

"_ADVENTURE TIIIIIME!" _Finn screeched his battle cry and charged out the door and into the hallway. However, not knowing the set up of the house at all, he turned a random corner and tumbled down an unexpected flight of stairs. He ended up face planted on the floor, suffering no serious injuries. Because this is a cartoon people. Just go with it.

The now bruised boy lifted his head slightly and his eyes met a pair of kid-sized black leather boots. He lifted his head higher and saw the owner of the tiny shoes. There, standing above him, was a little green person with ruby eyes and thin black antennae atop its head. Along with his boots, he wore a shiny red uniform and black gloves. He was about the height of a five year old, yet he held himself like an overlord, with hands on his hips, his legs separated slightly, and a glare that made sure that you knew that he meant business. Pretty intimidating, but not even remotely close to how scary Scary Girl was.

"Hey, man." Finn said as he brought himself to his feet. "What kind of thing are you?"

"No jokes, Dib-Worm! You know what Zim is!" The short bug thing snapped back. He turned toward the nearest window and called out "GIR! Commence operation capture the big-headed human!"

'_Big-headed? Ouch.' _Finn thought to himself, but lost his train of thought when a little green dog smashed though the wall screeching "I GOTCHU, BIG-HEAD!" it opened up the top of its head, pulled out a large laundry sack, and threw it over Finn. The sack was tied closed and Finn was suddenly curled up in the dark. He struggled and cried for help, but no one came to his rescue. True, Scary Girl was standing there, witnessing the kidnapping, but she could probably care less. He tried kicking his way out, but it was no use. Attempting to rip through the fabric with his bare hands didn't work either.

From outside the bag, Finn could hear the green dude talking to his freaky doggy-droid.

"Common, Gir. Back to the base!" He commanded. The crazy dog giggled excitedly in agreement.

The frightened and defenseless boy started to panic and his breathing became uneasy. "This is all a dream." He tried to reassured himself. "Just a dream. Just a dream…" Finn opened and closed his eyes repeatedly in a fruitless attempt to wake himself up from this nightmare.


	5. Yes, Dib She's a Princess

Dibbleton Membrane; a young, unusually large-headed boy whose mind has always been open to the paranormal and seemingly impossible. However, his wide acceptance of mythological beings can sometimes make him confuse the difference between what is real, and what would truly make you sound like a deranged lunatic who really _does _belong in The Crazy House for Boys. This was one of those times.

He was clinging to the fur and of a giant, orange, talking pug while they wondered through a bright, colorful land of smiley-faced cloud people and friendly looking apple trees. It was as if the boy had woken up in a 5-year-olds' drawing or a picture book for children. The worst part was that it was all very familiar, but he just couldn't remember when he had actually been to this place before, or where he had seen it. He just decided to go with it, in hopes that maybe he'd finally wake up from this disturbing dream.

"So, uh…this…Bubble Gum girl…She's a princess or something, right?" Dib questioned.

"Yes_,_ Finn. _Princess_ Bubble Gum is in fact a _princess_! Duh!" Jake said, in an obviously irritated tone of voice. "You're acting really screwy today, man. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Um…yeah, I'm fine…er…_man._ The name just…slipped my mind as all…dude." Dib said.

The both of them were suddenly very silent for a minute, and there was an uncomfortable atmosphere around them. Since Dib was on Jake's back, neither of them could tell what the other might be thinking, so Dib continued with what he was saying.

"So, yeah…Princess Bubble Gum. What did she need to talk about again?"

"Well, I'm not sure of all the details," Jake began, figuring he'd just go along with it too. "But her messenger just said that we needed to get there ASAP."

"Hm. I see."

Again, they walked awkwardly quiet for a few long minutes, until they reached the top of a small hill. At the bottom was a grove of cherry blossom trees with a path leading to a tall-rising kingdom painted with pinks, reds and other pleasant, bright colors. Although this was Dib's first time being in this world, he had a feeling that the humongous red-orange winged dragon breathing fireballs at the city was not usually there, and was probably the reason _they_ were there in the first place.

"Oh,_ POOP__!" _Jake responded to the scene and bolted forward towards the castle.

"Wa…WAIT!" The deeply confused and frightened boy exclaimed. "Were not gonna' confront that dragon, are we?"

"Yeah, no flip we are, Finn! That's what we do, you wack-job!"

Dib could only look wide-eyed at the dragon up ahead as they charged forward, thinking how this couldn't possibly end well. He had faced and studied some pretty weird mythical creatures in the past, but never dragons. He was completely in the dark about this beast, and he knew it would cost him big time.

With Jake back to his normal size, the two boys entered the kingdom through an enormous drawbridge made of a really big piece of toast and where met immediately by a tall girl with pink hair, pink _skin_, a pink dress, and a golden tiara atop her head. Her face was filled with worry and horror.

"Princess Bubble Gum!" Jake called out to the girl. When she saw the two of them, her expression changed to show some signs of relief, but was still pale with dread.

"There you are!" Princess Bubble Gum's tone was a mixture of thankfulness and irritation. "I thought you guys would never come!"

"Sorry, Bubble Gum. Your Peppermint Butler didn't exactly tell us just how urgent the situation was, so we didn't come in enough of a hurry." Jake explained.

"That's alright. I'll cut his salary later. Right now you two have to defeat that dragon that's making all my subjects explode!*"

Dib suddenly realized he was now in the presents of royalty, and awkwardly took the princess's hand and kissed it. "Your highness," He spat out, not as smoothly as he intended. Jake did a face-palm and Bubble Gum slowly took back her hand, weirded out and blushing a little bit. She turned her head towards Jake but her eyes never left the nutty kid. "Uh…Jake?" She began.

"Just ignore him, P.B. He's got a bad case of poo-brain today."

Without warning, a huge fireball came hurtling down and crashed into a nearby building and all three of them suddenly remembered that there was a dragon rampaging through the city.

"We don't have time for you to have poo-brain! Get out there and save what's left of my kingdom!" Bubble Gum ordered.

"On it!" Jake picked up Dib with his two front paws and extended his hind legs so that they were level with one of the tallest buildings in the city. They got up on top of the roof and weren't farther than twenty yards away from the dragon now. The little orange dog got into a fighting position and Dib just stood there, stiff from fear.

"_What _are you waiting for, man!" Jake demanded, more annoyed than ever. "Pull out your sword!"

Dib just looked at him, eyes wider than his stomach.

"Your adventure pack?" Jake gestured to something in back of him.

Dib reached his hands behind his back and finally noticed that he was in fact warring a backpack. He took it off and placed it on the floor in front of him. It was green and looked too small to even fit a few text books in. However, when he reached inside, he was amazed to have actually pulled out a sword. It was pretty banged up, scratched, and in desperate need of sharpening and polishing, but it was a weapon, nonetheless. He put the backpack back on, stood up and got into his own fighting pose. Now it was certain. Dibbleton Membrane was, in fact, a mad man.

(* In case you didn't know, Princess Bubble Gum is the princess of the Candy Kingdom, home to cute little candy people. Candy people literally explode when they get scared.)


	6. Getting Serious

From inside the laundry sack he had just been rudely stuffed in, Finn could hear Green Dude talking to his freaky robot.

"Come on, Gir. Back to the base!" He ordered. The cyber-pooch giggled like a maniac in agreement.

Finn suddenly felt himself being dragged across the ground and then thrown into some kind of vehicle. As he heard his captors getting into the car, or whatever it was, he called out to them. "Hey, JERK-WADS! Where are you taking me? Where am I?" He tried to sound serious and angry, but he couldn't help his voice from shaking.

"You're in my voot cruiser, Dib." The bug creature snapped back, spitting out the word 'Dib' like it gave him a bad taste in his mouth. "I'm taking you back to my base as a test subject for my _latest_, most _eeevil plaaaan."_ His voice was kind of squeaky and it switched between low and high octaves. It was so distinct it was difficult to put into words. All the while, the little blue robot was singing about tacos, or something.

"Wait…Huh? Voot-who-what-now?" Finn asked, but in the same moment, felt the vehicle begin to move, not straight ahead, but more like it was hovering upward. Like it had actually begun to _fly. _They instantly started to accelerate and the sudden change in speed threw Finn against the wall of the 'voot cruiser.'

"OW!" He cried and rubbed the back of his head.

He flinched when he heard the ruby-eyed villain cackle wickedly at Finn's painful outburst.

"Pit-ee-ful h_yoo_-man. Try not to bring too much damage to your alarmingly over-sized cranium, or else Zim will have nothing to present to The Tallest."

_'The tallest? The tallest what?" _Finn asked countless questions in his mind. _"Who is this 'Zim' guy he keeps talking about? Is he just speaking in third person or is it someone he's taking me to? Why does he keep saying that my head is big? Why is his robot friend so…stupid? Whatever. I need to get out of here." _

On that mental note, the young boy began to feel around the fabric again, looking for any openings he could possibly work his way through. He did find one. It was scrunched up into one area of the bag; he figured it must have been where the two butt-guys had tied it closed.

He slowly worked his fingers through to tiny cavity, managing to loosen the rope that kept the laundry sack sealed. Finn easily succeeded in getting out of his containment and guessed that these two felons didn't know one thing about tying a sturdy knot.

He looked around and saw that the voot cruiser was actually smaller and more high-tech than he imagined. The interior was pink, purple and red and there were blinking lights and wires everywhere. Finn was in what seemed to be the trunk. Before him he saw the back of a huge alien-like driver's seat, where the 'Zim' guy was, and the numb-nuts robot sat in a little space beside him. They both were practically dying of wild kooky laughter as they flew through the sky.

The little artificial man turned his head in a one-eighty and made an over-exaggerated gasp. He pointed to Finn and said "The greasy Dib-man, master!"

Zim was still cackling psychotically. "WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA… say what?" He turned around in his chair. "AH! WHAT? **HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ESCAPE? MY PLAN WAS INGENIOUS! **_**INGENIOUS I TELL YOOOOOOOU!"**_

"You threw me in a sack!" Finn refuted.

Zim's eyes narrowed and he snapped his fingers without looking away from his escapee. His tone became nothing less than terrifying with dark rage. "Gir, Defensive Mode."

'Gir' also became very serious. His eyes glowed bright red instead of their usual blue, and his voice reach a lower octave. He saluted and said, **"Yes, my master!"** He got into a fighting pose that looked as if he were about to leap onto Finn and attack him.

"Defensive Mode, huh?" Finn asked coolly. "This little guy's pretty neat. Too bad I'm gonna' whup the tar out of him with these." Finn put up his fists and grinned. He couldn't wait to beat these dweebs into next week.


	7. Victory and Realization

"HEY, OVER HERE, YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD! COME AND GET US, BUTT-MUNCH!" Jake shouted at the dragon to get its attention. Dib shook off the odd thought that he was actually beginning to miss the _"horrible stink-beast"_ name-calling that he was so used to.

The dragon turned and let out an earsplitting growl at the sight of the boy and [his?] dog. It started shooting fireballs at them from it's massive mouth. Dib gave out a little yelp of fear and ran around wildly across the rooftop trying to avoid being set aflame. Jake used his stretchy powers to curve and swivel out of their way. In comparison, Jake was kicking Dibs' butt at looking in any way, shape, or form, experienced.

"Finn!" Jake called out. _There was that name again_. Dib turned to look at the pug as it continued; "On three I'm going to throw you at the dragons' head, okay? That's when you stab it with your sword!"

"_**WHAT?**_" Dib yelled. "THAT'S INSANE! I'M NOT LETTING YOU CHUCK ME AT THAT THING! I COULD FALL OR GET BURNT TO A CRISP!"

"_Readyyy…_" he ignored him. "THREE!" He stretched out his arm and wrapped it around Dibs' waist. He whipped his unnaturally flexible limb and little Membrane went flying through the air while screaming, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ONE AND TWOOOOOOOOO!"

Dib landed on the tip of the dragons' snout with a splat, the sword ending up atop its head. The bloody nosed kid climbed up onto the top of the muzzle. (To make things more clear, Dib is about the same size as the dragons' finger. So imagine holding a little pocket-sized Dibby in the palm of your hand, and that's him in comparison to the dragon.) The wigged beast began swatting at him and trying to shake him off. Dib laid down on his belly, clinging onto the giant reptile for dear life and screamed hysterically. "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEE! BLAKE! WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS! HELP!"

Slowly the thrashing began to stop and the only movement coming from the monster were small, restricted jerks. Dib opened his eyes. Jake had wrapped himself around the dragons' neck, shoulders, and the top of the cranium so that it could no longer move its head around freely.

"Hurry, man! Before I snap!" The dog demanded.

Dib instantly got to his feet and dashed to the beasts' forehead, evading swiping claws. He climbed to the top and found his sword pierced through one of the spikes which lined the head and spine. He pulled it out and forced the blade downward into the Lizard's skull with as much strength as he could muster.

With the rusted sword buried in the monster's brain, they immediately began to plummet to the ground and Dib screeched with adrenalin and terror.

"Quit crying, buddy. I gotcha'." Jake said warmly. He clung his arms and legs around Dibs' torso and turned himself into a little orange doggy parachute. They slowly glided downward as the deceased dragon smashed to the ground of the kingdom, creating a massive crater. (Don't worry. All the Candy people who were crushed were just stunt-doubles.)

The two heroes landed safely in a crowd of a cheering Candy subjects and the Candy Princess stood in the center, ready to congratulate them.

"You did it! [Most of] my lovely kingdom is saved once again! Thank you, Finn and Jake!" she exclaimed excitedly and proudly. All the onlookers continued to applaud and Jake smiled widely, soaking in the given attention.

Dib, however, was in shock, and could not move his facial muscles to express how he felt. And he felt…_fantastic. _Never before had his accomplishments as a hero been appreciated, or even _acknowledged._ Back at home, everyone just laughed at him, beat him up, and called him crazy. They were all too _dense_ to realize that he had saved the human race from utter destruction! _On several accounts! _Here, however, an _entire kingdom_ was rooting for his efforts. For him and…the dog…

The boy leaned over and tapped Jake on the shoulder. "Hey, um…" he hesitated. "Does this happen often?"

"What? The hero thing?" Jake said back, confused at his buddy's unknowing. "Dude, we do this practically everyday! You're _reaaally _screwy today, Finn!" He laughed.

"_Everyday? _You get this praise _every single day?"_

"I refuse to answer that, Mr. Screwy."

"_Wow." _Dib thought, brushing off the odd nickname he was just given. _"Maybe this place isn't so bad after all. I guess I should take on this "Finn" title and get to know this Jake guy. Might as well get comfortable while I'm here…Wherever _here _is."_

"Hero…" He said quietly out loud to himself. His face relaxed and he took a deep breath and let it out slowly with sweet victory filling his mind. Even though he knew absolutely nobody in this world and didn't completely understand his situation, this was probably the best day of his life. If it were really just a dream, Dib wouldn't mind it if he never woke up.

...

Jake and Dib left the Candy Kingdom later that afternoon, covered in confetti.

"Jeez! Those Candy People really went nuts celebrating us this time. Is it a full moon out tonight or something?" the dog asked enthusiastically.

"Heh, yeah…it was pretty cool." Dib agreed in a much calmer tone.

"Hmmm…" Jake pondered his friends' strange behavior since this morning. He was just being so…_boring. _ And just a straight up wacko! Not to mention he kept acting like he didn't know who he was or what the heck was even going on. Maybe it's some kind of phase? He didn't know. He just hoped to glob that it would pass.

Suddenly, they both heard a loud cry for help from off in the distance.

"Oh man. That's our cue, bro. What time is it?" Jake urged, confident that Finn would at least remember _that_ much.

There was a stunned silence.

The boy looked down at him, astonished. "A…Adventure…Time…?" he answered slowly, blinking rapidly for a moment.

"Alright! Yeah! Let's go!" Jake excitedly bounded toward the direction of the SOS, not noticing that Dib did not follow him, and only stared forward in remarkable realization.


	8. The Amazing Emo Machine

**Dear readers,**

**Welcome to the 8****th**** installment of Invader Time. I just want to take this time to say thank you to all the people who I think deserve it. Thank you to Ayumi4413, a close friend of mine, for introducing me to this site, thanks to CartoonNetwork and Jhonen Vasquez for bringing us the amazing shows Adventure Time and Invader Zim (I refuse to thank Nickelodeon for anything. Not even the Spongebob Squarepants episodes I loved before they reached the freakin' 20****th**** season or so and just ruined all the jokes and added mind-numbing songs to EVERY episode. _Now thanks to them_, now i now harf drain-bramage. In fact, one of my minor goals in life is to annihilate Nick Studios and replace it with RaddaChux TV, which will never submit to airing any live-action sitcoms as long as I'm alive, son.) I also thank this website for existing and bringing fan girls and boys from around the world together to share our unique ideas about our favorite shows, books, and movies. Lastly, thank you, my family, friends, and fans. You guys totally motivate me to write with your awesome reviews and feed back. You guys give me more and more hope toward my future author career with every bit of constructive criticism, even if it's negative critique, it shows me that there is always room for improvement. I really just cannot thank you guys enough! **

**Endless love, Raddachux2.**

**...  
**

Gir and Finn stood at opposing sides of the small voot cruiser, looking each other in the eyes, ready to beat the snot out of one another. They leaped forward, throwing punches and delivering strong kicks that were swiftly dodged by either guy. They were evenly matched.

Off on the sidelines, Zim set the cruiser controls to auto-pilot and then became a spectator of the battle. "I didn't know that you were much of a fist-fighter, Dib!" he said unnecessarily loud as to distract the earth-monkey-stink-meat. "Why don't you look over here? Hey! Hey! Look over here! I'm all distracting and undoubtedly _amazing! _HEY!_ HEY!" _

Finn let his guard down to glare at Zim. "Dude, I'm seriously not gonna' let you distract me, so just give it up already, man!…oh, wait…" He received a roundhouse jump-kick to the head before he could undo his stupid mistake. He fell to the floor and Gir stood over him. The little robots' eyes turned from red to their usual blue and its expression was sympathetic.

"Aww. Did I hurted the ity-bity Dibby? Don worry. Imma hug yooou and make ya feel ALL better!" It wrapped its metal arms around Finns' head and squeezed so hard he thought his eyes would pop out of their sockets!

"GWA…GET…GET THIS GUY OFF MEEE!" the boy squeaked.

Before anyone could say another word, the cruiser stopped on a dime and all three of them smashed into the windshield, their faces squished flat. Zim reached for a shiny little button on the dashboard and the windshield disappeared. They fell onto a purple rooftop with a huge satellite dish on it. With Finn still face-down on the tiles, Gir started running around in circles excitedly and Zim stood up on his feet.

"Huh. Whado-ya' know. We're here." The short green man observed.

"YAAAAAY! WE'RE HOOOOME!" the psychotic robot screeched happily.

Then Zim turned to Finn and grinned evilly. Suddenly, a bizarre, menacing gadget slithered up and out of the little bubble on his back. The boy just starred at it in horror. It lunged toward him and he blacked out.

…

Finn awoke with a massive headache that made him grimace. He tried to reach up and touch his forehead, but his arm was restrained. In sudden alarm, he moved his other limbs, but found that they were all tied down. His breath quickened and his eyes flickered back and forth to try and figure out where he was. He had been strapped tightly to a table and it was dark in the room he was in, aside from the little blinking lights on the walls and a couple of slim monitors floating around him. There was a strangely familiar symbol displayed on the screens. It was red and looked a bit like the face of a wasp, or some other kind of insect with antennae and large eyes.

The poor kid was just so mentally exhausted, he didn't know how much more of it he could handle. He began to scream; "HEY, ZIM! I KNOW YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ME HERE! LEMME' OUT OF THIS SO I CAN KICK YOUR ANNOYING LITTLE GREEN BUTT! YOU LITTLE TURD-NUGGET! EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"_ENOUGH!" _ the alien demanded in a bombing voice. He flicked on the lights and Finn saw him approach the observation table in a high-and-mighty manner. "Yes, Dib. I have brought you into my base and strapped you to a table with my indestructible Irken strapping straps of indestructible-strappy-ness. No need to use your human voice box to its full extent." Zim responded to Finn's hysterical shouting.

"_Why _did you bring me here? What do you even _want_ from me?"

"I need a test subject for my latest plan! I believe we've been through this before."

"_What plan, then?"_

The villain smirked in wicked amusement as he remarked; "I'm glad you asked." He walked up to a large lever on the wall and yanked it downward. A low-frequency siren sounded throughout the room and then, out of the pitch-blackness of the ceiling, a huge something slowly descended and came into view. It was some sort of complicated machine, which displayed many complex gauges and controls. There was a large symbol pained on the side of the device, the same symbol as those on the floating monitors. _Why was it so familiar? _

The detail that caught Finn's terrified attention the most was the suction cup-looking mechanism, which hung from the machine and stared him right in the face. **"****New Experimental Device ready for use****."** A low, electronic voice said from out of nowhere; or more precisely, everywhere.

"Thank you, Computer." Zim said, rather pleased.

"**No problem, dude****."**

Zim groaned and smacked his forehead. "We've been through this whole earthling slang thing…" he scolded in a tone that sounded like he just wanted to scream.

"**Oh, My bad—Uh…I mean…Forgive me, master."**

As the computer's voice and the alien continued back and forth, the terribly dismayed little lab rat finally managed to peel his eyes away from the machine and look in Zim's direction. "Uh…C…can someone tell me…why there's a giant scary plunger in my face?" his sore throat and demented reality made his words shaky, weak, and timid.

"Pull~Un-JUR?" Zim questioned, putting extreme emphasis on every syllable in the word. "I assure you that this is no…_plun-jurr, _human. Whatever a plun-jurr is, this is most likely something totally different."

"It looks like a plunger, though. Just look at the suction-cup part…"

"SILENCE! If you be quiet, I will tell you what this masterpiece does." The alien offered. He gestured to the machine as he talked, his voice becoming more and more sinister with each passing sentence. "This is a mechanism of my own design. The concave apparatus, which you call a 'plunger', is a suction device that attaches to the base of the head of the subject. It then removes every last drop of happiness and joy that the subject may possess, leaving them with nothing left but PURE _MISERY!" _In such a condition, the victim now lacks all freewill and purpose in life. It then does nothing but follow orders mindlessly and without indifference. Once I unleash this beauty onto the streets of the world, the _entire human race _will be under MY CONTROL! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!"

Finn stared at Zim silently for a moment, soaking in everything he just heard. He blinked finally and said "So…it's…an Emo-Machine?"

"Huh? Emo? Well, if the definition of 'Emo' means the same as 'mindless slave,' than i suppose it is."

"Er… well... not really... Emo is more of a style now that i think of it. They are usually kind of miserable, though. But not slaves... Blah! I don't know, man! I can never tell. It means something different to each person I ask..."

"I DON'T CARE! Ahem... Anyway. you, Dib, are the perfect first trial. Your head is just so incomprehensibly _huge _that if it works on you, there is no doubt that it will be even more effective on the peanut-dukey brains of all the other human filth on this disgraceful planet."

The boy listening to this speech finally had to stop him. "_Yeesh! _Don't _you_ have some social issues! I can see your upset and probably have quite a hard time getting along with others. Part of that is most likely cuz' you're green, have big scary red eyes and dress like a nerd. But living in a world of hate is just unhealthy, ya' know? It's not good to hold grudges and…"

Zim interrupted him by shouting back; "Quiet your face, you weak little flab bucket! I refuse to be lectured by my own captive! And a grudge? HA! Zim carries no such things. You of all beings should know that it has been my goal from the very beginning to destroy all life on this disgusting wasteland of a globe and conquer it in the end! My true HATRED for your kind emerged quickly along the way. Tsk! You humans…you all simply _ooze _with mind-numbing stupidity! You make me absolutely SICK!"

He then furiously smashed a large button on one of the flying monitors, pushing it a few feet backwards. A low electric hum began to emanate from the machine and the hovering screens changed from the strange symbol to a picture of a frowning face and the phrase "**HAPPY DRAIN ACTIVATED**" written below it. The plunger-thing began to lower, getting closer and closer to Finn's head with every second. Zim resumed with his enraged monologue. "I SUMMON YOU TO SUFFER UNDER MY COMMAND! THE MIRACULOUS INVADER ZIM WILL HAVE POWER AND THE UNIVERSE WILL BE HIS FOR THE TAKING! HE SHALL Rule all and…"

Finn began to tune out the alien's voice as something mind-blowing struck him. Time stopped and he thought. _"In…Invader…Zim…Invader Zim!" _ When he heard the name, incredible realization filled his brain. He suddenly knew exactly who and what everything was in this world. Gaz, Zim, Gir, the Irken symbol, Zim's Voot Cruiser, the weird house and underground base, the Tallest, Dib with the big head…they were all in that show he was watching! So then…what the heck? Why was _he _in a _T.V show? _Why is everyone calling _him _Dib and where is the _real _Dib? _Was_ he the real Dib? No, that's impossible. How can he remember his home in the Land of Ooo so well if he wasn't really Finn? Crud…nothing was making any sense!

Time quickened back to normal and the young test subject started squirming on the table violently as he remembered that he was about to become a mortal slave. He turned his head toward Zim to give him one last vengeful glare, but then noticed that behind the scrawny imp, coming in from another room of the base, Gir, wearing his dog outfit, was gleefully hopping across the floor on a sit-n-bounce with a freakish Angry Monkey design on it. He was hopping at an unbelievably fast rate, probably due to his extensive amount of energy. The crazy little robot dog began to lose control of the bouncing and flew into the air, rebounding off the walls and knocking over objects. Zim tried to avoid getting hit, ducking and dodging, but nonetheless, he took one to the back of the head and slammed into a switch on the wall. All of Finn's limbs were freed and he immediately inched out of the way of the suction tube. He crawled under the examining table for cover and saw Zim lying right there before him, out cold. He held his breath and kept absolutely still in fear of the pint-sized monster waking up.

Just then, he noticed that the sound of the crashing ball stopped and only Gir's awful screaming remained. Finn looked up from his hiding place and saw the little green dog, detached from his toy and getting the top of his head attacked by the Happy-Sucking Machine. He threw his nubby arms and legs about wildly and his tiny high-pitched voice wailed so loud it could shatter glass, which it did! The floating monitors cracked and malfunctioned; their screens frizzing out and exploding.

With both captors distracted, Finn hastily edged his way around the room, avoiding broken glass and flying sparks, and darted out of the room without looking back. As much as it pained him, the young hero had no time to be sympathetic toward either of them. He had to get out of the base, away from those villains, and back to his own world, before he went completely out of his mind.


	9. Dib Digity Dawg!

Jake and Dib heard a far off cry for help. The pudgy orange dog reacted instantly. "Oh man. That's our cue, bro. What time is it?" He asked Dib, his expression pleading yet hopeful.

Dib stared at him for a moment, bewildered by the fact that he somehow knew exactly how to answer.

"A…Adventure…Time…?" He said in shock.

"Alright! Yeah! Let's go!" Jake responded happily and then turned to run on four legs toward the direction of the distress call.

Dib did not follow him. He couldn't. His surprise had locked all his muscles in place, rendering him physically frozen. But within his mind, all the memories of Adventure Time exploded out from wherever they were locked up once before, like a bursting water dam. They filled his young, large brain, fast as a rushing flood, and suddenly he knew exactly where he was and he knew everyone who was here in this world. Jake the Dog, Princess Bubble Gum and the Candy people, the Candy Kingdom and the tree house…it's all connected to that show he was watching with Gaz the other night! But if that's the case…how was this situation even possible? How could he physically be inside a _T.V show _and actually interact with the characters? And why was everyone referring to him as Finn? Where was the _real _Finn? Could he himself be the real Finn? No, no, that's illogical. How could he be Finn if he remembers being Dib? Jeez…nothing is making any sense!

Dib snapped out of his trance when he heard Jake call his name; or, at least the_ real_ adventurer's name.

"Finn! What are you doing just standing there talking to yourself? You sound like some kind of wack-job!"

"Oh…Sorry!" Dib called back, embarrassed when he realized that he had been thinking out loud that entire time.

He joined Jake and they both started in the direction that Jake's senses led them.

Dib, silently this time, continued in his thoughts. "So, although I'm really Dib - that being the fact that I'd like to believe - it seems that everyone else here actually thinks I'm Finn. And as long as that stays the same, I should be able to stay here for a while without raising suspicion… _if_ I can keep up the act…" And oh, how he hoped he could. He did _not _want to give up this chance at being lionized. Even if only for a short time, Dib wanted to finally have a taste of the heroic recognition he'd always wanted. He would have to try his best to pull this off…

Acting as if he were Finn the Human… how hard could it be?

Jake entered the tree house sluggishly later that evening, his face showing his overstated exhaustion and torment. All humor had left his eyes and not a single smile was possible upon his lips. Instead his mouth was twisted into a small aggravated scowl.

However, Dib followed in behind him, skipping and smiling, chipper and happy as a bee.

"Can you believe how many people we saved today, digity-dawg?" Dib exclaimed, not knowing how exaggeratedly dorky and Caucasian he sounded saying it. Jake sighed exasperatedly to himself. "Yeah, man." He forced a tiny, split-second grin and let out a fake chuckle, trying his best not to sound annoyed. "We sure helped a lot of people… heh heh…"

"Oh man, it was so_ groovy_ when we put the hurt on that _totally square _giant that was terrorizing the Fluffy Kingdom! But ya' know, _ain't no thing but a chicken wing_, ya' know what I'm sayin'?"

"NO. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING." Jake yelled. As quickly as he had released his frustration, he bottled it up again.

"Aww, common' man. Gimme' some!" Dib lifted up his hand in front of Jake, waiting for a high-five. Jake grunted, rolled his eyes, and resentfully slapped Dib's palm.

"_Yeaaaah, buddy!" _said Dib, satisfied. He walked happily over to the sofa and plopped down onto it. He looked up at Jake expectedly. The dog just turned away and started for the ladder leading to the bedroom. From behind him he heard the TV switch on and his currently mental friend ask "Were you goin', bro?"

"Oh, uhh…I'm just gonna' hit the hay for the night. Ya' know, after all that adventuring and stuff…" He said back over his shoulder, hiding his irritation.

"Alrighty then, buddy-o!"

Jake sighed, shook his head, and continued up the ladder. Once he reached the bedroom floor, he sunk into his little bed inside a clothing drawer, stuffed his face in a pillow, and let out a loud, long "UUUUHHHHGGGGG!"

**(A/N: Well, there you have it! After a gazillion years I finally updated! Jeez, I hope you guys liked it. I really hope you get the jokes and stuff… yes, I'm still a developing writer so I know some of my sentences sound a little awkward at times. Fanfics are really just practice for me, so my skills should get better as the story continues. The same goes for the Land of Ahh story, also still in progress [LOL advertisement FTW]. Please continue to support me and leave reviews! I love you guys! ^^)**


End file.
